roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos
Chaos is a Superior Element (or Fusion Element) in Elemental Battlegrounds. It has the Chaosphere as symbol and a color palette of black, red, and yellow. It was released on July 20, 2018. Chaos is an element made to destroy its opponents faster than the opponents can destroy the user. It has multiple spells that don't immediately fire, as well as spells that are useful for zoning and baiting. It is a fusion of Plasma (450 Diamonds) and Spirit (450 Diamonds) with a 600 diamond cost, with the total cost being 1500 Diamonds Summary Chaos is an element that can be used to kill players quickly. This element is somewhat strong, with high damaging spells that can annoy players. Spells like Space-Time Rupture have high combo potential, while Order Break offers the user the ability to fling opponents far from the user. Spells Chaos Zone "User casts bullets of chaotic energy from another realm and then releases them into the direction of their choice." Chaos Zone is a Multi-Projectile Spell of which the user shoots multiple black orbs in the surrounding area. These bullets stay in the air for a while until after a few seconds, eventually shooting in the direction of the cursor. This spell is fairly hard to dodge due to its delayed reaction, though each orb is weak and requires stack-able damage in order to be effective. It consumes 300 Mana and has a 7 second cooldown. *Once cast, the bullets will not be interrupted by stun or move lock Space-Time Rupture "'''User splits space and time and uses it to expel a close range beam from above."' Space-Time Rupture is a Close-Range Spell where the user spawns three red laser beams from above that shoots in the center of the triangular formation. This laser's trajectory is controlled by the user's cursor, and it moves fast enough to keep up with fast players. It does continuous damage for 0.5 seconds until it then collapses to finally release a bigger blast at the end to deal with some more end damage and stun. The beam, of course, has a limit to its range, and the further the target to which the cursor is pointing at, the longer it will take for the damage to appear. It consumes 350 Mana and has an 8-second cooldown. * Once cast, this spell will not be interrupted by stun or move lock. '''Disorder Ignition' "User grabs their opponent and ignites them with chaotic flames that deplete mana and stamina while also leeching health. Press Y to swap places with your opponent." Disorder Ignition is a Contact Spell where the user launches their opponent in the air, kicks them back, and leeches off their damage for health. The damage is minimal, and the user gradually gains health by 10 every time, however, a black line is created between the opponent and the user, of which lasts for 6 seconds. During these 6 seconds, the user is able to press the 'Y' key on their keyboard, which makes them swap positions with the opponent. The user is unable to use any other spells as a follow up until they are back on the ground. It consumes 350 Mana and has a 10 second cooldown. Order Break "'''User casts a strong blast that deals more damage the closer they are to their opponent."' Order Break is a Projectile Spell where the user blasts a large pink beam with yellow rings horizontally in front of them. This beam deals damage to those caught in it, and the closer the opponent is to the epicenter of the blast, the more damage they will take. The opponent is also knocked back when hit by this blast, and the closer they are to the epicentre, the further the distance covered. It consumes 300 Mana and has a 7-second cooldown. This move can be utilized with stun moves or position-controlling moves such as Oblivion (Void) or Vine Trap (Nature) to deal massive damage. '''Swords Dance (Ultimate) ' "'''User summons an array of swords with dark energy that can be controlled by the casters mouse to stun and deal high damage to an opponent."''' Swords Dance is Chaos' Ultimate. The user launches themselves into the air, of which spawns 10 red swords above them in a circle. These swords start slashing around the area frantically, slashing and stunning opponents while gradually building up damage. Unlike most Ultimates, Swords Dance allows the caster to control the direction of the swords using their mouse, to which move slowly towards it in order to cover more of an area, however, can still be outrun by the faster players. After slashing, the 10 swords gather all caught opponents in a single spot and each sword launches into them to deal with external burst damage while they are still stunned before disappearing. It consumes 1000 Mana and has a 90-second cooldown. Trivia * Chaos won on the 6th poll, however, it had almost won in the 4th poll, where it was beaten by Nightmare. * This is the first element to have a substitute move when in the testing server, which was a non-damaging spammable version of Explosive Leap. * Chaos and Spectrum both have unique background designs for the element symbols, other than just a single color. * Sometimes, without any opponents in the range, while using Swords Dance, you can freely fire the swords in the destinate location of your mouse. * Unlike Spectrum or Space, which are both a fusion of a fusion element and a regular element, Chaos is the first element to be a fusion of two fusion elements, requiring a total of four different elements to obtain. * Order Break was named by a fan called "A1d3n0us" from the Elemental Battlegrounds Discord, being previously named “Chaos Beam” before its renaming. * From the Testing Standard, the ultimate before it was finished used to just slash opponents and bugs and not then have each sword strike the opponent unlike the current status of it. * Space-Time Rupture used to have only one beam. * Order Break looks similar to Vegito's Final Kamehameha, only pink. * Disorder Ignition is the first Contact Spell with the ability to change the enemy's position, however it is not the first spell, being Void's Oblivion the first. * When Chaos won on the 6th poll, the community was extremely angry because it was considered an "edgy element" and that Illusion should have won. ** That being said, it is believed by many people that it was voted by minors. ** After Chaos was released, the community urged the owners and developers of the game to develop an Illusion element, which worked. * "Chaos" is often mispelled "Choas". * It has one of the most bizzare fusions of the game. * On the Testing Standard, the bullets of Chaos Zone had an animation while stopped in midair before being launched. * Its color scheme (hot pink and bright yellow) clash with each other heavily and probably represent the element's chaotic nature. * By looking straight down and putting Chaos Zone's projectiles underground, you can basically set down timed bombs, no matter your cursor's location. Category:Elements Category:Superior Elements Category:Fusion Elements